Plasmas, In Steel City?
by piscesgirl123
Summary: after a battle with the teen titans, plasmas escapes the sewer chase and ends up in steel city with the titans east. how will the battle go down? sorry my summaries are terrible. R&R plz! plz no flame though! *picture isn't mine*
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story! Starring Xelaric The Nobody's O.C. Alestress! :D plus titans east lol. don't worry Xelaric gave me perrmisson to use Alestress in my fanfiction story :) I Don't Own The Teen Titans! **

Chapter 1

~Jump City~

"Titans GO!" the Teen Titans' fearless leader called out as the team sprang into action. Plasmas was destroying parts of uptown with one of his toxic waste hunts. The magenta blob grabbed a truck carrying toxic waste loads, and tore it apart gulping down the foul smelling junk inside it. Robin pulled three grenade disks from his belt and hurled it at the creature, knowing that close combat doesn't have much use at the moment. Starfire flew above flinging starbolts at Plasmas as he shot slime from it's mouth at Beast Boy.

"Ewwww!" Beast Boy shrieked in disgust trying to wipe the slim off his uniform, "Why is it every time we face this thing I end up covered in its nasty slim?!"

"Stupid butt-ugly blob," Cyborg grunted across from Beast Boy as he fired his cannon at the grotesque creature. Plasmas let out a ear piercing screech and cracked open another truck. Robin threw more grenade disks at him. As Plasmas stumbled back Raven encased one of the empty nearby cars and threw it at the monster. Plasmas's true form lied on the ground unconscious. Then he blinked his eyes open and the the purple goo piles swarmed around him, turning back into the hideous Plasmas again. Then he let out another screech and shot more slim from his mouth at the Titans. The now covered in green goo Titans got to their feet and fired back at Plasmas while Beast Boy was briefly in the background continuing to frantically wipe slim off of him. Plasmas finally retreated and dove into a sewer drain behind him. The Beast Boy rejoined the rest of the Titans as Cyborg lifted a drain cover and they all jumped down into the sewers to chase after Plasmas. Around half an hour later the five Titans crawled out of the same sewer drain empty handed, for Plasmas had escaped in the web of sewer systems under the city.

"Damn, he got away," Robin said with disappointment while flicking some sewer sludge off of his shoulder.

"Do not fear, friend Robin. We shall be victorious in our next battle with the icky Plasmas," she said optimistically while she started to try and remove the sticky goo clumps from her hair.

~Steel City: Titans East Tower~

"You little runts! Give me back my damn mirror," Speedy yelled furiously at Mas and Menos. But the twins just kept laughing and ran around the common room at super speed. Then the super fast twins raced through the door with Speedy trailing behind them. Unfortunately for Speedy, he had a zero percent chance of catching up with the twins.

"Oh, finally they left! Now I can work in peace," Bumble Bee exclaimed thankfully to herself. A swoosh of another door opened up and in walked Aqualad.

"They gone yet," he whispered loudly to Bee and she confirmed with a happy nod.

"Great, at least it's quiet," he stated. At that very moment they heard more yelling and a explosion from one of Speedy's arrows.

"Looks like I spoke too soon," Aqualad sighed. "Shouldn't we be worried about how much damage their doing on the tower," he questioned Bee.

"Nah, if it's that bad, then Sparky can come pay us a visit," she said still not looking up from the papers in front of her. The slightest pink blush showing on her cheeks at the thought of seeing Cyborg, but not bright enough to be noticed. Aquadlad shrugged , "Hey, do you know where Alestress is? I haven't seen her all day," he asked.

"The pool, I think. Now stop buggin' me, I'm workin' over here," she said flicking her hand in the pool direction saying "shoo". Aqualad then noticed the familiar white boots sitting near the pool railing.

"Thanks Bee," he called out and did a small run then dove over the railing right into the eighteen feet deep pool. Alestress was relaxed and swimming barefoot around in the water with her long brown hair swirling around with each movement. She looked up at Aqualad when he dove into the water. They both spoke with telepathy.

_Hey, _Aqualad greeted.

_Hey, what's up,_ she replied calmly. Aqualad swam over to her and just floated there next to her. _So this is where you've been hiding, _he joked.

_Who says I'm hiding fishboy? _They both gave a small laugh sending bubbles to the surface.

_I'll race ya,_ she challenged him looking to the surface.

_Oh this time I'll so beat you, _Aqualad replied getting his "game face" on and the both swam to the surface shooting out of the pool, landing onto the common room flooring.

"I win," Alestress exclaimed aloud, raising her fist in triumph then picking up her boots and slipped them on.

"No way! That was a tie," Aqualad defended.

"Pfft, whatever you say Aqualad," she teased while smirking. The door opened and Speedy came in still pissed off at Mas and Menos, who came zipping by still holding Speedy's mirror. Speedy's face turned deep red in anger because when Mas and Menos ran by, the wind blew his hair forward and it was sticking out straight in front of his face. Bumble Bee, Aqualad, and Alestress burst into laughter followed by Mas and Menos's laughter too.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! Do you know how long it took me to do my hair this morning?!" he growled at his laughing friends who still continued to laugh even harder.

"Speedy, you sound like a girl," Bee teased as the laughter died out.

"Yeah, no one worries about their hair that much but you," Aqualad said agreeing with Bumble Bee.

"Shut up leotard guy!" Speedy shot back at Aqualad.

"Hey, who are you calling 'leotard guy'! Mr. fruity woman's shampoo," Aqualad shouted back at Speedy then started smirking at his insult. And with that, Speedy longed at Aqualad and they both started wrestling. At some points it looked like they were clawing at each other and pulling each others hair which sent the others into another fit of laughter.

"Wait! I got a idea," Bee called out through the laughter. She ran over to one of the side cabinets and pulled out a small camcorder.

"Mhm baby, blackmail," she said laughing while she recorded her two fellow teammates who were still wrestling on the ground.

"Ooo, do you think we should send it to the original titans," Alestress asked evilly.

"Totally girl!" Bee returned with a laugh.

"Wait! What?" the two on the ground asked simultaneously and immediately stopped fighting. Speedy released Aqualad from a headlock , "Oh, nothin'," Bee said trying to look innocent. But she still planned on e-mailing the video to the other titans later tonight.

**Yes! first chapter done! Sorry its not so exciting but the next will get better. I'm a bit annoyed bcuz I didn't have this up when I wanted :P I was at my dad's house and my laptop died when I only finished typing like half the 1****st**** paragraph! D: & I totally 4got my charger :P plz R&R & plz no flame :) btw if ur not sure who Alestress is, then go check out Xelaric The Nobody's fanfiction, ****Deep Waters **

~piscesgirl123~


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo hoo! Nxt chpt! :D srry but I didn't have this up when I normally wanted :P I went away for the weekend. btw I Don't Own The Teen Titans!  Or Xelaric The Nobody's O.C.: Alestress! **

**chapter 2**

~Steel City: Titans East Tower~ (it'll probably be the same setting now for the rest of the story)

"Dude! That's hilarious," Beast Boy called out in the background of Cyborg and Bumble Bee's transmission. Pushing BB out of the screen with his hand, Cyborg continued the conversation.

"Total blackmail, huh," he chuckled.

"You know it, Sparky," Bee replied laughing as well.

"Do they even know you sent it," Cyborg asked while noticing the empty Ops room behind Bee on the screen.

"Aqualad and Speedy don't have a clue," she laughed, "Only Alestress, Mas and Menos, and me know about it," she said with her hand near her mouth while looking around the room, whispering loud.

"So how's the tower and the rest of Titans East," he asked casually.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. The ongoing fish taco dilemma, Speedy throwing his little tantrums over his mirror and his hair..." she trailed off sarcastically and they both laughed, "Well what about you guys at your tower," she said smiling.

"Same old, same old. Robin's still out of his little spiky haired mind," he joked. In the background on Cyborg's transmission Robin appeared behind him, "I'm sorry Cyborg, what was that," Robin sort of half smirked at his remark at Cyborg. Feeling extremely awkward, "Uh, I gotta go," Cyborg said quickly and the transmission went dead. Bee turned away from the screen and continued working.

"It was so worth sending that to the Titans," she whispered to herself smirking.

Alestress walked into the Ops room not minding Bee, and approached the pool and dove in over the railing. She smiled as the first blissful rush of water hit her when she dove in. She swam around a little then floated there calmly without a care in the world. Something slimy came up from the vent at the bottom of the pool, then swam past her.

_Aqualad, that you? _Alestress whipped around and spoke with telepathy. At first there was no answer but then she heard him.

_Am what, _he asked confused.

_Ha,ha, very funny fishboy. Trying to sneak up on me in the pool, _she said sarcastically and not amused.

_Alestress, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not in the pool, I'm outside at the training course with Speedy! _

_What! Then who's- _she broke off has Plasmas took form in front of Alestress at the bottom of the pool but with a whale-like tale, but just as ugly as Plasmas could get.

_Alestress I'm on my way, _Aqualad called out in his mind whether he got an answer or not.

"Speedy! Lets go we got trouble," Aqualad called Speedy and they made a sprint to the tower. Meanwhile, Mas and Menos were greeting Bee as they entered the Ops room. Plasmas shot out of the titans' pool and became it's regular form with legs. The magenta blob was reaching the height of the high ceiling and let out a screech. Bumble Bee, Mas and Menos took their fighting stances. Including Aqualad and Speedy who had made it to the tower just in time.

"Plasmas, in Steel City," Bee exclaimed in confusion.

"I thought he was one of Jump's big league villains," Speedy yelled.

"Never mind that, look, " Aqualad yelled as they all realized Alestress was trapped inside one the creature's nasty green bubbles. She kept kicking tying to break out of it. **(A/N: Ew, didn't BB have like the same problem as her? Lol ) ** Titans East took action, Aqualad summoned water from the pool and blasted Plasmas. As the creature began to stumble, Alestress gave a hard kick and the bubble busted. She jumped out and landed next to the others covered in green slime from head-to-toe.

"Nasty," she muttered then joined in on the fight. Speedy shot explosive arrows and Mas and Menos charged at Plasmas and went to punch it. But when the twins made contact with the icky slime, it grabbed onto their legs and arms and pulling them into the goo. Bee quickly shot some sparks at Plasmas and it released the twins and gave another screech.

"Azarath, aqua, zinthos," Alestress called out and formed the water into sharp disks. The disks sliced at Plasmas's arms and they fell to the ground in magenta slime piles, then reattached to Plasmas.

"How the hell do we defeat this thing," Alestress called out in frustration with her first encounter with Plasmas.

"I got it! Everybody, fire all at once," Bee commanded and they did what was told. Aqualad and Alestress blasted huge streams of water, while Speedy and Bumble Bee fired arrows and sparks making Plasmas fly back and crash through the tower's window. Plasmas hit the ground, but he was no longer Plasmas but the unconscious guy on the ground with the purple-red glop on the ground. About an hour later Plasmas was heading to prison and the Teen Titans showed up at Titans East Tower.

"Sorry for not lettin' yall know to be on the look out for Plasmas," Cyborg apologized to Bumble Bee while the others were talking to each other. Speedy and Robin were sort of arguing about what's better: Bird-a-rangs or arrows. Starfire and Raven were talking to Aqualad and Alestress and were getting to know the newest Titans East member better. Beast Boy was trying his best to talk to Mas and Menos about Mega Monkeys 3, but he remained mostly clueless about what they were saying.

"That's okay Sparky," she teased and then looked up at the damage to the tower, "Now we really need your help repairing this place." Cyborg gave a sarcastic sigh, "Again," and Bee gave him a playful punch in the arm. And Aqualad and Speedy _still _don't know about the video of them fighting being sent to the other titans.

~The End~

**I'm really srry that this was so short! I really didn't have much for this story but i'll try harder on the next one. I did the disclaimer stuff at the top. Spoiler alert! My nxt story will have my own O.C. in it this time lol :) thx Xelaric :3 **


End file.
